


Afraid

by SpiciestLlama



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiciestLlama/pseuds/SpiciestLlama
Summary: Fear wasn’t something Kaminaga associated with it and yet, he was tilting unsteadily at the thought; the mere notion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The side story to [Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9163558) kekeke though feel free to read them as stand alones too （=´∇｀=）

“You’ve been distant lately.”

Miyoshi approached Kaminaga carefully in the vacant room, his footsteps echoing behind him with words that penetrated louder than the pitter patter of the rain. Hesitant, he placed a glass of whiskey before the older man; taking note of Kaminaga’s anxious visage with sweat dripping down his brow. Kaminaga dared not to meet the concerned eyes darting back at him. Taking a seat, Miyoshi removed a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the sweat from Kaminaga’s forehead slowly; eyeing him closely as he did so. Neatly folding the cloth as he finished, Miyoshi let out an exasperated breath and watched as Kaminaga forced a weak grin at him.

“…Sorry, Miyo…”

Miyoshi’s eyes slightly widened as his lips parted agape, startled from Kaminaga’s hoarse voice that came out as a whisper– a bitter cry for help. Clearing his throat as he readjusted his composure , he glimpsed into the vicinity of the room to make certain that no shadows were among them before pushing Kaminaga’s chin up to look at him. Miyoshi grasped the handkerchief tightly in his palms as he frowned at Kaminaga, then slapped it on his face. Kaminaga chuckled as he attempted to remove the suffocating fabric and clutched onto the cold hand that stubbornly continued to rub his face.

“Sorry isn’t good enough. You should know better by now.”

Setting the cloth free, Miyoshi watched as it fell upon the table and the broken expression that draped Kaminaga’s face began to force a wall between the two. Despite growing up together as children, he’d never seen such a scarce visual on the boy who’d never once allow anything unplanned for to happen. Feeling his blood begin boil in both anguish and fear of what was to come, Miyoshi let his eyes trail down to Kaminaga’s open collar, staring down into his flesh. Reaching out to graze his skin, he let his fingers dance carefully before backing away and pulling him forward to button up the dress shirt. He could feel Kaminaga shuddering as his breathing became erratic and paused to look at him; treading cautiously as he did so.

“I’ve known for a long time what he’s been doing and…I also know that you’re afraid.” Miyoshi began as his voice unraveled into a soft fearful whisper, catching Kaminaga’s attention as he returned the concerned gaze. “Why don’t you talk to me anymore? …Perhaps, I’m the one at fault?”

Kaminaga parted his lips to speak, but ultimately held back and untwined Miyoshi’s fingers that began to tremble on his skin. He found himself nodding as he watched Kaminaga’s actions; understanding only far too well what he couldn’t say.

“…Please don’t let it happen again… You should be relying on me more, you pig-headed fool.”

Despite his harsh tone of voice, Kaminaga could only stare as he observed Miyoshi nearly coming undone; wanting to hold him as he began to shudder hesitantly more and more. He’d never found himself to be afraid and yet, with Miyoshi in the equation he couldn’t help but find himself broken in place with heavy footsteps.

The thought of it happening again didn’t scare him but losing the only link to his humanity did. Fear wasn’t something he associated with it and yet, he was tilting unsteadily at the thought; the mere notion. Glancing at Miyoshi once more, he let out a silent breath and found himself speaking at last.

“Will you be here to remind me then?”

Kaminaga found himself grinning at the younger man as Miyoshi softly smirked at him genuinely; just like he used to before they joined the agency.

“Ah…that you’re a pig-headed fool?” Miyoshi smiled with feigned innocence and teasingly raised an eyebrow at Kaminaga as he reached out to squeeze his nose. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble with my headcanon deriving from both the novel and the scene from the manga during Kaminaga's truth serum training. I really worry about Kaminaga if this is the case. I'll just say that the words Kaminaga utters during his mission that were cut out from the anime really make you question things o_o;;;;; Ah~ IDK if this is platonic or romantic since both are equally pleasing to me hngs TwT I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one but ...yeah~ KamiMiyo is <3 The way Miyo reacts in the manga must prove it right? Or at least something along those lines...gosh that panel gives me life uwaaaah
> 
> Reposted from my [tumblr](http://ahahahahaderp.tumblr.com/post/153454713153/kamimiyo-afraid) ^w^


End file.
